


Toast Soldiers and Soft-Boiled Eggs

by wonderlandroundthree (TomKipling)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, This is pure fluff, baby quarter-elves, just absolute cavity-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKipling/pseuds/wonderlandroundthree
Summary: When Percy was young, his mother would have the staff cut his toast into soldiers, to dip in his soft-boiled eggs.





	Toast Soldiers and Soft-Boiled Eggs

When Percy was young, his mother would have the staff cut his toast into soldiers, to dip in his soft-boiled eggs. The tradition was reserved for quiet mornings, when breakfast is a casual affair and a little mess would be acceptable. He grew out of it eventually, insisting that he was too old for childish foods, but it is one of his fondest childhood memories. 

  
  


The twins are a little over one year old. Julius is very fussy about new foods while Johanna insists on feeding herself now. While Vex is picking up Johanna's spoon for the third time, Percy cuts Julius’ toast into soldiers, dipping it into a soft-boiled egg before holding it out for him. When he looks up, Vex is staring at him. 

“What?” he asks. 

“Nothing, I've just never seen someone cut toast like that, darling.”

“You never had toast soldiers as a child?” Percy says. 

Vex laughs. Johanna giggles, dropping her spoon again. 

“Soldiers?” Vex says. 

“How else would you dip it in your boiled eggs?” 

“Well I'm not going to argue,” Vex says, “you've finally found something Julius will eat.”

Percy turns back to the one-year-old, who is now happily chewing on egg-soaked toast. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote while making breakfast. Toast soldiers and soft-boiled eggs hold a lot of warm memories for me, and maybe I'm projecting a little. 
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are super appreciated! Also come say hi on Tumblr, I'm queercaduceusclay and my asks are always open :)


End file.
